


Как тот сон, в котором ты не просыпаешься

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Death, Drama, F/M, First Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Ячи раз за разом думает: «Зачем я вступила в развед-отряд?»





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Lazy-crazy fest.

Им далеко до элитного отряда под руководством Ушиджимы или до ударного — Ойкавы, но Савамура — хороший командир, это Ячи понимает сразу. Она доверяет ему, они — вся группа — пойдут за ним в огонь и воду. За его спиной не страшно ничего.

В свою первую вылазку Ячи даже не дрожит от страха — её колотит, да так, что поводья чудом не выскальзывают из трясущихся пальцев. Страшно-страшно-страшно! И очень хочется обратно домой.

Когда Ячи видит титана прямо перед собой, она даже не паникует, просто соскальзывает с лошади на полном ходу, и это — как удачно — спасает Ячи жизнь.

— Встать можешь? — буквально через мгновение слышит Ячи мужской голос. Её сильно и больно тянут вверх, поднимая, не дожидаясь ответа. — Держись.

И Ячи вцепляется изо всех сил, держится так, словно от этого зависит вся её жизнь — а она и зависит, — и думает лишь о том, как повернуть время вспять — ну вот зачем она вступила в разведотряд?!

— Цела? — Ячи кивает, вжимаясь лбом в тяжёлый плащ. — Сможешь сесть на лошадь снова?

Хочется сказать, что нет, не может. Хочется остаться на лошади Савамуры до тех пор, пока они все не окажутся в безопасности... Но как они верят в Савамуру, так и он — в них.

Ячи хочет быть хорошим разведчиком. Ячи поднимает голову выше и перестаёт так сильно вцепляться в плащ Савамуры. Ячи говорит:

— Смогу.


	2. Chapter 2

В первую ночь за Стеной Ячи не может сомкнуть глаз — судорожно цепляется за шершавую кору и вслушивается в каждый звук. В темноте ей каждый вздох кажется поступью титана, хотя все давно знают, что ночью те застывают.

Ячи жалеет, что устроилась на ночлег с краю стоянки, но было так страшно идти в середину — слишком шумно, слишком много людей, — что она не посмела. Хотя здесь тоже хорошо — никто не побеспокоит.

— Ещё не спишь? — От неожиданного вопроса Ячи вздрагивает и чуть не падает с ветки, но Савамура ловит её даже раньше, чем Ячи успевает испугаться. — Прости, что напугал. Всё в порядке?

Ячи сначала трясёт головой, потом кивает, а под смешок Савамуры заливается краской. Наверное, даже уши покраснели. Ну что она за дурёха...

— Я в свою первую ночь тоже не мог заснуть, — говорит Савамура, отпуская Ячи и усаживаясь рядом с ней. — В каждом шорохе слышал титанов.

— И вы тоже? — В голосе Ячи непередаваемое изумление. Как могло случиться, что и Савамура боялся? Что и он был, как она сама? — Не шутите?

— Нет, — просто отвечает Савамура. — Бояться — это нормально.

Ячи надувает губы: она-то боится всего на свете, не то что титанов, даже крошечных пауков.

— Ты очень смелая, раз вступила в разведку.

Ячи вскидывает голову и смотрит Савамуре в глаза — наверное, впервые. Тот явно не лжёт, не утешает и не шутит. Просто тепло и подбадривающе улыбается, и от этого становится уже не так страшно. Кажется, она даже сможет заснуть.


End file.
